


Supply and Demand

by CupcakeGoth



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGoth/pseuds/CupcakeGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibilities were endless if you controlled the supply and were Hannibal Chau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Supply and demand. If you had a supply of something and were savvy enough, you could create the demand out of thin air.

Hannibal Chau didn't know what nutjob came up with the idea that powdered Kaiju bones were the secret fix for flagging manhood. He also didn't know if it was true, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that the customers believed, and kept pumping sweet, sweet cash into his pockets.

If it came from a Kaiju, Hannibal Chau could sell it to someone. Hell, if there was a way to claim it came from a Kaiju, he could sell it. Not to the science and weapons markets, those boyos were sharp enough to be able to spot a fake, but the chumps looking for a fix to all their bodily woes? They'd try anything, and pay through the nose for it. 

Having a wunderkind biochemist as a cross between a house pet and an indentured servant was good business, because no one else in the Kaiju product trade could come close to duplicating the color of Kaiju blue. Having the right blue was the key to always having a supply. Whatever kept the Kevin the biochemist happy - dope, girls, boys, 3AM deliveries of crab rangoon, promises that Smitty wouldn't shove him inside a freshly-harvested Kaiju thorax again if he quit having pesky attacks of ethics - it was all worth it. 

Sometimes he liked to go sit in the windowless apartment that he kept the biochemist in, listen to him ramble. It was always good for a laugh, even if Kevin didn't always make sense and acted like a puppy waiting to have its nose rubbed in something. But every now and then Kevin came up with golden business ideas while flapping his mouth stoned out of his mind. An offhand, loopy comment about Kaiju cells regenerating led to a whole new target market, and there was nothing Hannibal Chau liked better than new markets. 

Who the hell would have thought that people with more money than sense would pay $500 for a 5 gram jar of Kaiju-enhanced skin cream? Who the hell would have thought that morons would believe that such a thing was real, and would stop the aging process? People who made their living in front of cameras swore by it, and whispered about it to the people who signed their paychecks, who were even more gullible than the vidstars. And if anyone ever figured out that Kaijuvinate was just cold cream with blue dye and capsaicin oil, well, he'd burn that bridge then. Which meant passing the blame off onto a convenient patsy somewhere further down the supply chain and hanging them out to dry in the wind, because he was untouchable. 

The possibilities were endless if you controlled the supply and were Hannibal Chau.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had told me I was going to end up writing fic for Pacific Rim, I would have laughed at you. But there's something about Hannibal Chau. (Besides his fantastic wardrobe, that is.)
> 
> This is for the StuntHusband and the Infamous BlueJay.


End file.
